Seth
Seth is a fan-made character created for 1985's multi-fandom universe. He is the son of Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Hotaru "Sailor Saturn" Tomoe (Sailor Moon). About him Seth is a mutant turtle/human hybrid who looks mostly like a miniature of his dad in appearance because he is a humanoid turtle who has a turtlish head and face, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, muddy brownish green skin, and a shell, while his mom's contributions are seen in the tuft of dark brown hair on his head, brown eyes, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. He was born in New York City on December 12, 2015, to his parents, Donatello and Hotaru. Seth is sensitive, a bit shy, good at handling technology, enjoys inventing new things, and repairing broken things, just like his father. Seth is a computer nut with a passion for science and absorbs knowledge like a sponge. He thinks too much, feels guilt for things that he shouldn't, and is always off doing an experiment. Seth is in a steady relationship with Little Miss Babe (the daughter of Mr. Strong and Little Miss Sexy), his relationship with her is very solid because they understand each other so fully, they also are both deeply in love, and seem to have one of those rare loves that never seems to die. Seth thanks the heavens every day for Miss Babe, and Miss Babe does vice-versa. His best friend is his cousin, Allison. He wears a purple bandanna for an eyemask, purple elbow pads, purple knee pads, and a brown belt, and his weapons of choice are: a really long and tall simple wooden bo staff stick which converts to a naginata via a blade inside one end of the staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, his shell which is hard as tank armor, genius-level intellect, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills. During his early years of training, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile only used his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains. Now, he is a ninja master who does a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapon on his back to jab brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. He is a calm and logical turtle, who is often in good terms with all his cousins, and seems to be very close to his girlfriend, Miss Babe. Seth eats like a nutritionist because he is a vegetarian for the most part, so he has chosen a smart choice for a delicious pizza with a lighter and thinner crust that clocks in at 250 or fewer calories a slice for those who want to be more health conscious and watch their diet, which watches the pounds and provides a few vitamins, because his all-time personal favorite pizza recipe has a garlic buttery crust with grated parmesan and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, premium crushed vine-ripened and California-grown tomato herb sauce seasoned with garlic and onion, a 3 cheese blend, grilled white meat chicken, fresh white mushrooms, crisp green Anaheim chile peppers, fresh green bell peppers, sliced pickled banana peppers with a mild tang, sweet and spicy Peruvian cherry peppers, diced Roma tomatoes, sweet red onions, and Mediterranean black olives, along with ginger, roasted garlic, black pepper, lemon pepper, paprika, fresh spinach, and a drizzle of a very mild creamy garlic parmesan sauce with no heat at all that is made with parmesan and romano cheeses, butter, and garlic sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. The reason why he resembles his father is because the turtle gene is the dominant one. Family Seth's family members are: Donatello (father) Hotaru (mother) Leonardo (uncle) Raphael (uncle) Michaelangelo (uncle) Amy (aunt) Raye (aunt) Mina (aunt) Allison (cousin) Benjamin (cousin) Kimberley (cousin) Friends Seth's friends include: Marcus, Wolf, Jr., Sara, Jon, Spike, Fang, Britney, Kendra, Jared, Tobias, Violet, Hershey, Butternut, Faith, Charity, Tanji, Mr. Average, Snuppa, Jr., and Dezzera Enemies Seth also has a few enemies as well and they are: Jerica, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Psycho Beanie, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Piggy, and Rude, Jr The gallery of pictures Seth and Miss Babe.png|Seth with his girlfriend, Miss Babe Seth, Miss Babe, Allison, + Mr. Average.png|Seth, Miss Babe, Allison, and Mr. Average Seth 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Protagonists